


Two Souls Intertwined, One True Love They Did Find

by SiesFics



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Waver, Eating out, M/M, Older Waver, Top Rider, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Rider returned to him, and Waver won't let him go again.
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Two Souls Intertwined, One True Love They Did Find

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for a friend! They really wanted this pairing but I don't know this series so apologies if they're ooc!

“You’re such a grump now, far cry from the sprightly scared teenager!” Rider laughed, a bellowing sort of laugh that never failed to make Waver’s heart beat quicker. 

“It’s not like I thought you fucking died or anything,” he grunted, tucking some of his long dark hair behind his ear. “You...You just vanished and gods knew I thought you were dead. You were! You are...I don’t know what the hell you are anymore.” Waver pressed the cigarette into his lips and took a drag, sighing. 

“Kid, I’m right here! You can touch me, I know you want to,” he grinned with a wink. Waver scoffed, cheeks pink from the implication. Because fuck if it wasn’t true. After all, there had been many times when he was younger where they had had sex. A lot of sex, honestly more than Waver would have liked to admit. He had been young and very, very into Rider. He was still incredibly into him, as if that weren’t obvious already by the way his cheeks flushed and his heart leapt around in his ribcage. 

“I’m not a kid anymore, I'm in my 30s,” he huffed. 

“You’re still a kid to me! Always will be,” Rider chuckled. The former king was as boisterous as ever, and Waver just could not believe that he was back, that he was here. It had been a week since they had reunited and Waver was starting to feel a desire in his belly, an aching need to feel Rider inside of him again. After so long he needed him because he loved this stupid, loud, kind man. He had never had a chance to say it when he was younger and honestly didn’t have the courage back then. He didn’t even know if he had the courage now but he was determined to try. 

“Whatever.” He stood you, snubbing out his cigarette into an ashtray. He didn’t know how to approach this, how to tell Rider what he wanted. Lucky for Waver, not only was it fairly obvious what he wanted but Rider himself was particularly impatient. Large, muscular arms wrapped around his thin waist, pulling him flush against Rider’s strong chest. Waver flushed, squirming against Rider. “What are you doing?” He grumbled.

“What you’ve wanted me to do since last week.” Rider’s voice was rich like honey in his ear, hands grabbing at him, smoothing down his hips. 

“You’re a pervert,” he scoffed, making no attempt to get away from Rider. “I’ve been very busy. I'll have you know that there hasn’t been a moment I thought about any of this.”

“Sure, sure. I’m sure you weren’t imagining getting bent over your desk and fucked until you’re crying. Bet you grew your hair out just for me, so I could pull it.” Rider punctuated this by taking. Fistful first dark hair and yanking, shuddering when the most whorish moan escaped the professor against him. Waver has certainly grown taller, but he was still lean and smaller than Rider. He was beautiful, all sharp features and scowls that Rider was going to love melting down into begging cries.

Waver whimpered, the pain from his hair being pulled sent arousal straight to his dick. Rider had made the first move, which meant he could act while maintaining his pride. Waver turned in Rider’s arms and pulled the king down, crashing their lips together and finally feeling this man’s entire being for the first time in years. 

“You let anyone else get a hold of you since I’ve been gone?” He murmured, breaking the kiss and tilting Waver’s chin. The kid had gotten taller but he was a far cry from Rider’s massive form. 

The younger man shivered and shook his head, letting out a shaky breath. “No...how could anyone compare?” It was a pure fact, he wasn’t even trying to be romantic. Rider was massive in every way, including what was in his pants and after that? Waver knew he would never find someone who could compare. Thankfully, Rider came back to him, though he wasn’t happy to see him for his dick alone, though that was a bonus. Waver yelped as he was lifted up, ass resting comfortably on Rider’s forearms. “What are you doing? I can walk you know,” he scowled. 

“You won’t be walking when I’m through with you,” Rider said with a grin. It was such an innocent smile that Waver felt his cheeks burning at the implication. His hands fell on top of the man’s shoulders, fingers dancing along the fabric of his shirt. 

“I won’t do this with you, not unless you promise never to leave me again.” Waver felt his heart tighten, the painful reminder that he had been without the man he loved for years. “I can’t do that again.” He turned away, thankful for his long hair for hiding his face, tears threatening his eyes. 

Rider hummed, gently sitting down on the bed, resting Waver in his lap. He grabbed the younger man’s face and forced him to look, staring at those stormy eyes, wet with tears. “I promise. I didn’t exactly plan to leave in the first place. I’m sorry Waver, sorry I caused you that pain.” 

“You’re...so stupid,” he gasped, letting his arms fall around Rider’s neck, burying his face and collapsing into the man. He really was here, he was alive, he was back, he was Waver’s. No one would take him away again. He let Rider shift him, grunting when he felt the press of the man’s cock. “Seriously? You’re insatiable,” he huffed. 

“Can’t help it when you look this good.” Rider smiled, curling his hand into Waver’s hair, his other grabbing at the man’s coat. “And I’m gonna take my time with you, make sure you remember me by the end of the night.” 

“Same goes for you,” Waver scoffed. “I won’t let you have all the control.” He pulled away, climbing out of Rider’s lap and getting down onto his knees. 

“How much dick have you sucked?” Rider purred.   
“Enough to know I’m going to make you cum,” he shot back. He hadn’t let men fuck him, but he’d sucked his fair share of dick over the years. He chuckled at the “filthy” that came from above him, shifting to get Rider’s cock out of his pants. He hadn’t seen him in years and he was every bit as massive as Waver remembered, and part of him was curious how he even fit it inside of him in the first place. 

“Scared?” Rider teased, reaching down to stroke himself, grunting at the pleasure that shot through him. 

Waver slapped his hand away, shooting Rider a look. “No touching.” He sat back only long enough to tie his long hair back, leaning back in to wrap his lips around the thick head of Rider’s cock. He’d been to afraid before, but now all he wanted was to shower this man in pleasure, to make sure that Rider never left him again. He sucked him in, tongue dancing along the underside of his shaft, long fingers wrapping around the base and squeezing. He grunted at the way Rider’s hips jolted, pushing the head further into his mouth, bumping at the back of his throat. A hand worked its way into his hair, tugging impatiently, which Waver was all too happy to ignore. He went at his own pace, bobbing his head shallowly, taking Rider in at a pace he desired. He lapped at him, moaned around him, stroked him until the former king was groaning and rutting into his mouth like an impatient teenager. 

“Shit, you weren’t kidding when you said you sucked enough cocks,” Rider moaned. “But let me be clear that this is the only cock you’re sucking now.” The commanding, possessive tone had Waver’s thighs shaking and his heart racing. Being with Rider again was reminding Waver what it meant to live and be happy. He swallowed around the man, taking him all the way in, deepthroating him and for a moment he thought he might actually choke. Rider was huge and pressed down into his throat. It took all his built up skill over the years not to gag. The broken moan from Rider was well worth it, as was the way the man thrust into him. He let his mouth slacken, let Rider fuck ito his throat until he came, shuddering as the flood of seed shot into his mouth. He groaned, drinking it down before pulling off of Rider’s still aching cock, giving the tip kitten licks. Rider groaned, eyes cracking open to see how debauched Waver looked - the swollen lips, messy hair, teary eyes...and this wasn’t even the half of it. “C’mere, gotta make it good for you too,” he murmured, reaching out and tugging Waver up and into his lap. The lanky man was still much too thin for Rider’s liking, he wanted Waver to be healthy, and after today he was determined to set the chain smoking professor on a new route. 

“You gonna fuck me?” Waver huffed.

“Not yet. Patience! You took your time on me, now it’s my turn to pleasure you.” Rider scooped Waver up and shifted him onto his stomach, humming in appreciation at the way the other moved so effortlessly into place as he had done so long ago. His hips raised, legs spread and ass nice and perky, pointed up just for him. Rider wasted no time in pulling Waver’s pants and underwear down, tossing the clothes and doing away with the younger man’s shirt as well. He wanted Waver bare before him, wanted to cover every inch of him with love and pleasure. It had been far too long since he had indulged in Waver, and he had no plans to leave again, not that he’d made that choice back then either. 

“Here.” Waver reached into his bedside table and thrust a bottle of lube into Rider’s hand. Just because he hadn’t fucked anyone else didn’t mean he didn’t indulge himself. Rider was glad for it, not wanting to cause any unnecessary discomfort. He squirted the lube onto his fingers, parting Waver with his other hand. He started slow, pressing one finger gently against his hole, testing the resistance. Waver wasn’t nearly as tense as he could have been, making it relatively easy for Rider to slip his fist finger in. His hands weren’t small though, and he felt Waver’s body tense around him almost instantly. His other hand moved around Waver to grab his cock, stroking it languidly. 

“Relax,” he murmured. “Don’t want you strangling my dick,” he teased. 

“S-Shut up,” Waver snapped. No matter what toy he’d used, nothing compared to Rider, including his stupidly large fingers. Waver wiggled his hips, rocking back and forth on it, getting used to the feeling before he gave Rider a nod. The second finger pressed against him, causing Waver to bury his face in his pillows, taking calculated deep breaths. Rider was patient, slipping his fingers in gently, slowly, never pushing Waver more than he was able. Once both were in, Rider curled them, smirking at the absolutely whorish moan from Waver, hips jerking back. It was incredible, too hot for Rider to resist for long, his cock aching against his belly, wanting so badly to be inside of Waver. But he wasn’t finished with the younger man yet, he wanted to make the other cum from his tongue along, then turn him over when he’s pliant and whimpering and fuck him until he was voiceless. Pulling his fingers out, Rider bent down in bed, grabbing Waver’s hips and pulling the younger man toward him, burying his face into Waver’s ass. His tongue went straight to Waver’s wet hole, lapping at the stretched muscle before slipping inside.

Waver’s eyes shot open, fists gripping the sheets as an embarrassing whimper escaped him. Fuck Fuck he’d missed Rider’s tongue in him, the way the man would undo him with his tongue alone, and Waver had no doubt that’s what he meant to do now. It wouldn’t take much, not when it had been so long. Rider’s tongue pressed into every crevice of his body, lapping against his walls and diving straight against his prostate. So deep and so full that Waver was shaking uncontrollably against the bed. “Stop, fuck! Stop Rider I can’t,” he whimpered, writhing on the bed. They both knew the last thing Waver wanted was for him to stop. 

Rider ate him out like it was his life’s mission, lapped at him until Waver was sobbing and crying his name, orgasm washing over him in waves. He clenched around Rider’s tongue, the king growling and pulling out, nipping at one of Waver’s cheeks. Waver was where he wanted him now, pliant and gasping for him, rolling over obediently and spreading his legs. His cock was still aching, still another orgasm left. Rider purred, draping himself over Waver and embracing him, pressing their lips together. Arms wrapped around his neck, curling into red hair, and Rider knew this was well and truly where he belonged. He would fight to the ends of the earth to remain at Waver’s side, and even more so to see him smile. “You’re so sweet when you’ve had an orgasm or two,” he chuckled, dodging the weak hand that came at him, lazy and non-serious. Rider’s breath hitched as he pressed the head against Waver’s hole, shuddering, wanting so badly to fuck into him but needing to keep his pace slow. 

“Move Rider, I’m not getting any younger,” Waver snapped. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, not after all this time,” he grunted. Rider pressed in, letting the head slip inside, both men moaning. Waver wiggled, feeling so full already. His hands reached to grab at Rider’s arms, holding into them, groaning as the older man rutted slowly into him. Every inch made him feel fuller than the last, his back arching in an aching need to have all of Rider. 

Rider bottomed out with a moan, gripping Waver’s hips with bruising force. “Fuck. You feel so fucking good Waver,” he grunted. 

“Then fuck me,” Waver groaned. “I can take it.” 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Rider grinned, thrusting into Waver hard and fast. The full force of his cock slammed into the smaller man, relishing in the way Waver cried for him, the younger man writhing in bed, scratching at him. “Too much?”

“No!” Waver groaned. “More, fuck me more,” he grunted. He had wanted this for so fucking long, and he would be damned if he let his body tell him he couldn’t. Rider was filling every inch of him, driving him up into the bed, fucking him with the force of a man who was hungry. One hand wrapped around Waver’s cock, stroking him in tune with the thrusts. Waver sobbed, jerking into the hand that stroked him and back onto the cock that was fucking him. “Fuck. Fuck I can’t last,” he panted. His body hadn’t had this in so long, his orgasm building with an intensity he couldn’t stop. 

“You will last, I’m not done with you,” Rider growled. He pulled out, smirking at the annoyed shout from Waver. Hooking his arms around the man’s waist, he pulled him up, switching spots and shifting the smaller man into his lap. He rutted his hips until the head of his cock caught the rim of Waver’s hole. Snarling, he gripped his hips and slammed up into him, groaning at the warm heat that enveloped him. 

Waver’s vision blurred, his mind blanking as the other drove into him, sending him through crashing waves of pleasure. He hung onto Rider, drunk off the man’s cock, his lips pressing messily to the older man’s. Rider’s hands smoothed along his back, holding him while thrusting up into him. Waver was biting back whimpers, gasping and moaning for more. He was beyond giving a shit if anyone could hear him. It was too much, combined with Rider’s hand stroking him, Waver threw back his head with a cry as his orgasms hit. He spilled between them, seed coating their bellies, hips jerking helplessly. Rider’s growl in his ear was enough to make him whine.

Waver’s orgasm had caused him to tighten up, so much so that Rider thought he’d lose his dick. He buried his face in Waver’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin as he thrust up into him, moaning as his own orgasm mounted and burst forth. He buried himself in Waver, his cock twitching as he spilled his seed into his younger lover’s waiting body. Rutting, he rode his orgasm out, nuzzling at Waver’s messy hair as he pulled out. Rider moved them into a more comfortable position, shifting Waver so he was tucked into his chest. “That good enough for you?” He grinned. 

Waver snorted. “It was alright I suppose.” 

“Alright? I’ll show you alright!” Rider dove in, capturing Waver’s mouth, rendering the professor, once again, a quivering mess. 

“That’s cheating,” Waver panted. 

“Never said I would play fair.” 

“You’re so stupid...it’s nice to have you back.” Waver wrapped his arms around Rider’s neck, curling up to the man in a refusal to never let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
